Teen Psychic
by EnchantixFae
Summary: Melody is your typical high fashion effeminate male, who is forced to leave everything and everyone that he knows behind in order to seek safety from an dangerous serial killer and moves to Lima, Ohio. The question is, will Melody live to see the end of his sophomore year? Slash will be inside this fiction.


AN: I do not own Glee or its characters; they all belong to Ryan Murphy and his associates. I do own an original character in this story that came from my own imagination. The cover image used for almost all of my stories came from a commission I had an artist by the name of Demona do for me which I do not own.

The cover image is what Melody looks like to me since I'm not very good with describing my own characters' features on paper. Please note that this fic will be slightly AU as it will have Klaine paired with an original character which won't happen for much later in the story.

The story goes like this, Melody Winters is a petite effeminate gay male who has a similar fashion sense much like Kurt, but he prefers to wear women's clothing most of the time. He's a brand new transfer student who transfers into Dalton during Kurt's junior year as a sophomore due to mysterious circumstances.

Melody has snow white curly hair that goes down to his shoulders, brown doe eyes, is slightly shorter than Blaine, pale mocha skin much like Joe except slightly darker, and wears lip gloss.

This chapter will focus on Melody's backstory which explains how and why he came to Dalton in the middle of the school year.

Chapter One: Destiny's a Bitch

Melody Winters has been called many things by his peers and friends, confident, sassy, smart, bitch, and queen. One secret that Melody hides from the rest of his classmates and friends is that he's a Psychic who has disturbing premonitions at night and usually wakes from them terrified of the events that have come to pass.

Little does Melody know that, all of his visions will come to pass at his spring fling dance at his high school in Yakima, Washington. His parents are completely unaware of his newfound abilities since his mother works as a full time nurse at a hospital while his father works as a lawyer at several different firms.

Melody wakes up one morning in his twin size bed with a yawn as his mother comes into the room with a breakfast tray as she smiles at her son. He smiles at seeing French toast, eggs, and a grapefruit as he signs thank you to his deaf mother.

'No problem honey, remember don't forgot to wear your earrings. You almost forgot them yesterday while you were rushing to school.'

His mother says as Melody nods as he focuses on eating. His mother turns to leave when she spots the bags under her son's eyes and stomps her foot on the ground to get her son's attention.

'Did you have another nightmare sweetie? Why didn't you wake up your father and I to tell us that you had a nightmare Melody?'

Melody looks a bit sheepish as his mother has a hand on her hip as she moves closer to the bedroom. He explains that he didn't want to bother them with his problems when she gives him a glare.

'Fine, stop with the glare mom I'll tell you!' 'The nightmare was about Noah Puckerman, I thought he got out of juvenile hall and came after me again.'

Melody's mother, Maria Winters looks at her son with concern in her blue eyes as she hugs him and tells him that Noah is in jail where he belongs and he can't hurt him anymore. Melody nods and giggles as his mother tickles him on his stomach as he bats them away

He signs that he loves his mother when she ruffles his hair when he fusses over it. His father enters the room and looks at the scene of mother and son playing together with happiness in his eyes.

Melody waves to his deaf father as well and signs good morning as he gets up to hug him. His father smiles at his son for a moment, when he notices that Melody seem to be have scars on both of his arms.

Feeling fury well up inside him, Melody's father starts to gesture angrily as he asks Melody who dared laid a hand on his son. Melody quickly explains that no one laid a hand on him and that he must have been really cold and accidentally hurt himself.

'Hmm, fine Melody, but if someone does hurt you, you let me know right away? The last thing this family needs is another repeat of what happened last year.'

Melody freezes and turns away from his father as he tries to apologize for bringing up bad memories. Maria grabs her husband and shakes her head as she leads the both of them out of the room for her son to process things faster.

Feeling a chill up his spine, Melody shivers and ignores it as he gets dressed into a black peacoat, white shirt, and skinny jeans as he pairs them with black heels. He grabs his purse and his cell phone as he grabs his car keys and kisses his parents goodbye as he leaves their two story house on the way to school.

Shortly after he leaves, Noah Puckerman comes out with a creepy smirk on his face as he brings out a black pistol handgun and walks in the direction of Melody's house.

During his lunch break, Melody receives a call from an unknown number on his iPhone as he walks outside in the courtyard to answer it. His friends look outside at him in concern as he gives them a thumb up to show that everything is okay.

"Hello? May I ask who this is?"

Melody's stomach drops with dread at the frighteningly familiar voice that haunted his dreams for the past year. He starts to shake with absolute terror as he tries to focus on the sound of Puck's voice and not pass out from the nausea he feels inside his stomach.

"Come to your house alone with no cops or you can blame yourself for the deaths of your parents. Oh and don't even think about telling your friends what is happening here. Bye! Can't wait to see you Melody!"

Taking a moment to don his Queen face, Melody wipes away his tears and regulates his breathing as he walks back into the cafeteria. He tells his friends with a convincing story that he forgot his chemistry homework and has to drive back to get it when one of his friends offers to go with him.

"No, I'm fine getting it by myself. Give me my damn space!"

Melody says when his friends insist on going with him when he snaps at them. His friends look at him with shock on their faces before they huff and decide to ignore him. He silently thanks that none of his friends really care about him and only care about his status as the queen bitch at their school that no one wants to fuck with.

He hops into his 2006 sports convertible and nearly breaks the speed limit as he races back desperately to his house to save his parents' lives from his crazy ass ex who never took their break up well. Pushing thoughts of the past back in his mind, Melody arrives to see Puck pointing a gun at both of his parents outside with nary a soul in sight.

"Welcome Melody, glad you could join us after all! Like one big happy freaking family!"

Puck waves the gun around much to the fright of Melody's bound parents who shakes their heads at him as he gets closer. Melody tries to project the feeling of calm to his parents who are moaning and moving frantically before Puck aims the gun at Melody's father and shoots the ground next to him.

"Tell them that was a warning shot. If they move or make these weird ass noises again, someone's getting popped tonight."

Melody nods as he relays that he is going to try to calm down Puck, when his parents nods knowing that Puck expects them to behave and not make a peep. Puck grabs Melody and starts to suck on his neck with a gun aimed at him.

Holding back the revulsion he feels at Noah pawing at him, Melody takes Puck's hands and warps them around his waist very aware that Puck is distracted by his horniess for him. Paul, Melody's father breaks out of the rope as Maria breaks out as well just in time to push his son away from his crazy ex-boyfriend and wrestle with him for the gun.

Maria drags her son with considerable strength fueled only from a mother's love for her son and pushes him into his car and tells him to drive away. Melody tries to get out only for his mom to remotely activate the security system she had put on the car in case of an emergency like this.

Melody struggles to get out of the car which makes it a futile effort, when he turns pale at the fact that Puck grabbed the gun and shoots his father when he tries to aim for Melody only for Maria to block his line of sight with her body.

He fires off a bullet which tears through Maria's leg as she screams in pain. Fighting off the burning pain, Maria presses on a button underneath the car which starts the engine and puts the car on auto pilot which starts to back away.

Melody looks in horror as the car gets sprayed with his mother and father as Puck shoots wildly and tries to hit him. He screams in anger as he shoots both of Melody's parents in the head as he silently vows to make Melody his now and forever.

Feeling numb, Melody's car arrives at the high school where his friends are coming out of their classes and walks over to him only to stare at Melody in horror as they processes the fact that there is blood everywhere on his car which is stained crimson red.

"Melody, what happened?!"

A tall blond girl breaks apart from the group when she notices the look inside his eyes that scares her. The feeling that she gets from seeing those brown eyes is nothing, like he's truly become a cold-hearted bitch.

"Noah."

All it takes is one word and all of his friends tense up noticeably when they start to call the police only to show up instantly at the school in droves. One of the policemen comes forward and looks at Melody with concern in his eyes.

"Melody, what happened?"

Melody relays what happened to his parents and how they sacrificed their lives to save their only child from being harmed. The policeman relays the description of Noah's features into the radio as he takes Melody to the police station to be entered into the federal witness protection program to be relocated to a new state with a new lease on life and a fresh start.

"Melody, considering the fact that you are technically a minor still, but your parents did draw up the necessary legal paperwork to make you an adult. The program has decided that you are old enough and mature enough to decide where you want to live. Rest assured that the program will be paying for the costs of living"

A feminine voice says over the phone as Melody nods his head as he blinks at the small apartment complex that he has chosen which is conveniently located a few blocks near the Dalton Academy. He hangs up as he looks at the place that he will be living in as he attends Dalton in a few days.

He demanded that he not share any dorms with any of the male students at school considering what happened to him with Puck. The school's single dorms were already occupied by Dalton students, so the school and the program came up with a suitable arrangement in which Melody was essentially allowed to wear a modified version of the uniform and a place close by to the school, but have a lot of gates to decrease the chances of someone getting into the school.

Melody looks at Dalton's academy for boys with slight fear before he dons his Ice Bitch mask as he walks into the school with a lot of boys pointing at him. He ignores the ignorant remarks about his modified uniform and proceeds to head to the principal's office where the principal awaits for him.

"Melody, due to your unique circumstances that brought you here, we felt it would benefit you to have an escort of some sort to help you navigate your way to your classes for the first few days."

The Principal looks at Melody nervously when he nods slightly as he tells the secretary to bring in Blaine Anderson. Melody immediately turns to analyze Blaine which he notes is very handsome and seems to be friendly from a tactical standpoint.

Blaine gives Melody a warm smile as he offers him his hand and shakes it when Melody freezes up as he receives some kind of vision. Melody quickly snaps out of it, but not before Blaine notices it.

The Principal ushers the two of them out of his office and tells them to have fun in their classes, as they learn new material and take detailed notes. Melody and Blaine walks together in the hallways on the way to his classes when David puts his arms around the two of them.

Melody freezes as he throws David over his shoulder much to the surprise and shock of Blaine and David himself. He continues walking to his classes when Blaine helps his friend gets up who stares between Melody and his friend with disbelief on his face.

Blaine shrugs his shoulders as he apologizes and catches up with Melody when he notices that the majority of the students are avoiding Melody. Meanwhile, Melody thinks back to when his powers first started to manifest.

Ever since he was little, Melody has noticed that he has been able to see certain events before they happen or how to cleverly avoid his parents while they were chasing him. He stops at the realization that he could have trained his powers better and used them in some way to protect his parents and prevent their deaths had he not be stubborn and accepted the fact that he had powers much earlier.

Maybe he could have put a stop to the whole dating Noah thing before it even started. Melody snaps out of his self-reflection to notice that Blaine seems to be leading him unconsciously without even touching him.

"Thanks Blaine, it just usually takes me a while to warm up to people especially men in particular. I'll see you after class?"

Blaine nods with a surprised look on his face as Melody goes into his classroom with a barely-there smile on his face. Blaine Anderson walks away, confused, but intrigued by the new transfer student who seems to bring a lot of questions with him and not a lot of answers to them.

"I have a feeling; this school year will be definitely interesting!"

Several weeks later, Melody has been slowly adjusting to life at Dalton when he gets a premonition of a fellow classmate's accidental death. From what he remembers, all he can see is glimpses of shiny black hair and brown doe eyes getting shoved past a white railing at a football field.

Melody shakes off the remnants of his premonition when he gets dressed into his nontraditional Dalton uniform and puts his boots on. He fluffs his long white hair which he decided to flat iron today when he exits his single bedroom apartment.

He walks to his first class when he is joined by none other than Blaine Anderson who bumps into him accidentally. Melody gasps as he experiences another premonition, this time it is very vivid and shakes him to the deepest depths of his core.

The psychic snaps out of his premonition with a gasp for fresh air when Blaine looks at him in concern when he gives him a fake smile. Blaine looks critically at Melody with a critical eye when Melody explained that he didn't get to finish his French homework on time which is why he looked so freaked out.

"Oh I see, well let me know if you need help with French anytime Melody okay?"

Melody nods when he waves at Blaine as he enters his French class and drops his mask as he figures out how to save Blaine and his mysterious friend from this Karofsky bully.

He starts to formulate a plan inside his mind and tries to figure out how he is going to tell Blaine that he wants to accompany him on his trips to the Lima Bean without being suspicious.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Melody's head when he suddenly slams his completed French homework onto the teacher's desk as he leaves the campus to go back to his apartment. Melody types the football player's name into the search engine when he finds where he goes to school and decides to arrive there before Blaine does.

Melody texts Blaine to see if he's still in school when Blaine tells him that he's outside with a friend as he tries to help him out with a problem. Melody's blood runs cold at the realization that Blaine could be in danger right now when he grabs his car keys and slams the door of his apartment as he runs out.

He gets into his old Mercedes and slams the gas pedal as he breaks every single speed limit law since traffic is relatively empty towards Lima, Ohio. Melody arrives at the high school when he sees that Blaine is talking with someone as he walks with them downstairs.

Melody runs to Blaine when he notices that the football player is throwing taunts at Blaine and his fashionable friend. David pushes Blaine too hard in anger when he gets thrown over the railing only to be caught by Melody in time.

David turns his attention on Kurt Hummel who whimpers with fear as he sees the bully prepares to descend on him. Unexpectedly, Melody levitates and kicks away the bully with a powerful kick as he tells Kurt to check on Blaine. Kurt nods and runs downstairs to check on Blaine when Melody tells David to back down or else.

"One thing I hate is hypocrites. You're jealous of Kurt and Blaine for having the courage to be out when you couldn't muster the courage to do so. Lashing out at them because they're out and proud is very stupid for you."

Melody dodges David's right hook when he counters with a kick to David's stomach who bends over in pain. He walks away to check on Blaine and Kurt when the three of them get into their respective cars to get to Kurt's house. Melody gets a bad feeling when he looks around and sees a black truck full of angry football jocks heading towards Kurt's house.

Blaine and Kurt gets out of the car and heads towards Kurt's house, when the jocks ram into Melody's car which remains stalwart and not moving. Melody gets out of the car and gets into a battle stance, as he tells Blaine and Kurt to get into the house.

The two of them try to argue, but Melody gives them a glare and reinforces it. Melody dodges David's swipe as he kicks him hard in the genital area and kicks him aside. Four of the jocks prepare to descend upon Melody, when he levitates in mid-air again and takes down all of them with a roundhouse kick.

Melody turns around to see surprised looks in his direction, from the occupants in the Hudmel's household. He tries to explain, when Carole puts a hand up and gives him a friendly smile, as Burt gets out his shotgun and tells the jocks to scram and not to tell anyone of what happened here.

"Come on dear, why don't you come in for a cup of tea to talk about everything?"

Melody nods warily with a small smile on his face, when he walks into their home and feels the loving embrace of a tight-knit family. She accidentally brushes past the taller lanky man and gets a powerful vision that forces her to astral project into the future.

**Astral Premonition**

_Melody finds herself in the empty hallways of McKinley, when she notices that the guy is wearing a letterman's jacket with his name on the front. Finn looks to be alone in the hallways with a sad look on his face, as he pulls out a gun and cries as he puts the cold steel inside his mouth and has his finger on the trigger._

_Melody steps forward and tell him not to do it, he manages to push positive feelings into Finn, which causes him to smile and take the gun out of his mouth. He starts to cry with tears of happiness, when Melody runs to him and hugs his head to her chest as she comforts him._

_A dark familiar chuckle fills the hallways, as Melody freezes and tenses up due to Puck's mere chuckle. Melody looks around frantically, while Finn looks up at Melody confused with a frown on his face._

_Melody lets go of Finn, when Puck comes out of the shadows suddenly and grabs Melody's throat as he slams him against the wall several times. Finn pushes them apart and shouts at Puck to leave Melody alone, when he turns to his best friend with a cold look on his face and tries to plunge a knife into Finn's stomach._

_Melody intervenes, when he pushes Finn aside and gets a deep cut across his stomach and starts to bleed out when he collapses. Puck chuckles, as he watches Melody fall to the ground and walks away when Finn is frantically putting pressure on his wound._

**Astral Premonition Ends**

With a jolt, Melody comes out of his premonition visibly shaken as she realizes that she got a small cut across her stomach much to everyone's surprise. Carole reacts immediately and grabs the first aid kit, as she tells Finn to put pressure on Melody's stomach wound.

Carole and everyone else looks at Melody with surprise on their faces, as they watch Melody's stomach wound literally regenerate before their eyes and leave behind silky smooth skin without scars.

"Dude, you're like an Amazon warrior or something! Cool! Don't worry though, we'll protect your secret after all that you did for Kurt and Blaine today."

Finn proceeds to help Melody get up, before he punches him playfully on the shoulder as he walks upstairs to his room. Meanwhile, the rest of the Hudmel family and Blaine just stares at Melody in shock, before they snap out of their trance and apologizes for staring at him.

"You don't have to tell us anything, I am just glad that you showed up in the nick of time to save Kurt and Blaine from being harmed by the bullies. However, I believe that it is getting late, and I would like you to stay for dinner as a thank you for what you have done."

Melody nods at Burt in surprise, as she blushes with all of the attention on her. Kurt snaps everyone out of their trance, when he goes into the kitchen to start making dinner while Blaine and Melody are left alone in the living room.

"Well, I guess that explains why none of the Warblers were able to get a prank off on you successfully! Mel, thank you for saving my life. I don't know what would happened if you weren't there to catch me before I fell over."

Blaine lightly squeezes Melody's shoulder when he nods at his best friend and gives him a small smile. The tender moment gets broken by Finn, when he runs downstairs with a look of excitement on his face, as he waves a stack of papers around and shoves them in the direction of Melody.

"Look, according to my research bro, you are like a witch?"

Finn whispers to Melody while Blaine has his back turned to them as he looks at Kurt.

Melody looks at Finn with surprise on his face, before she nods and asks him how he managed to figure out her secret. Finn whispers that he just did a random search and it came up with the answers.

Finn gestures to Melody that he will keep her secret with a zip of his lips. She nods at him in thanks, when Kurt calls everyone to the table after he gets done setting the last plate. Melody smiles at the feeling of warmth that she gets from the family and tries not to tear up at the reminder of her own loss.

Meanwhile, a black truck pulls up outside a house inside a urban lower class neighborhood in Lima, Ohio when Noah Puckerman steps outside of the car with ruby red eyes and smirks to himself.

"Home, sweet home."


End file.
